1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to a materials handling apparatus for bridging an obstacle such as a traffic lane or the like. In particular, this invention relates to a food conveying apparatus which maintains the food generally level with the ground when transporting the food over a traffic lane or lanes. In its preferred form, the food conveying system includes a pivotal basket carrying the food which is normally locked during transit, and unlocks upon reaching the customer to pivot outwardly towards the customer.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, restaurants, particularly fast food restaurants, have found that so-called "drive-through" service substantially increases sales volume at minimal cost. Such drive-through systems normally simply have a single traffic lane adjacent the restaurant building, with a service window next to the traffic lane. In many instances, such drive-through services have proven very profitable to the restaurant.
In fact, the drive-through food service has proven so successful, that many restaurants would prefer to expand such service to include multiple drive-through lanes. The prime difficulty with such drive-through multiple lanes is efficiently conveying the food from the food service counter to the customer. In the fast food business, it is desirable that the food be conveyed as quickly as possible, without spillage of the drinks or other damage to the food.
Recognizing the need for a food conveying system to serve multiple drive-through traffic lanes, one system has been proposed which would perform such a function. In this system, the speed of delivery is achieved by using electrified track and a powered dolly, much like an electric train. That is, a track extends from the food service counter to the customer food receiving station and a dolly with an electric motor is secured to the track and includes a basket to carry the food. The track is powered by transformers located in the region under the food service counter and when the food is ready for transit, the operator powers the track to convey the food-carrying dolly from the food service counter to the customer.
Although such an electrified system conveys the food relatively quickly from the food service counter to the customer, it is deficient in a number of respects. First, such an electrified system is very expensive to install and maintain. Generally speaking, such electrified tracks are exposed either to the elements or to drink and food spillage which can corrode the tracks and contacts, rendering the system inoperable. More importantly, the transformers that power such a track are relatively large and require substantial periodic maintenance. The placement of such a transformer and other electrical equipment in the region of a food service area has proven particularly deficient in that drinks and food often spills into the region of the transformers and renders them inoperative. Finally, the electric motor powered dolly requires substantial maintenance both on the motor and on the contacts to the track which tend to easily corrode. Probably the most undesirable aspect of this electric system is its cost. As can be appreciated, the initial outlay for such a complicated system is high, and the maintenance cost can be substantial.